Kuroko's Other Side
by flame18princess
Summary: What happens if the kind and calm Kuroko has changed into an entirely new Kuroko...


**KUROKO'S OTHER SIDE**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the characters, they are owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the plot and my OC Kuroko Tatsuma posing as Kuroko Tetsuya's older brother.**_

 **KUROKO'S POV**

We actually won I can't believe it all our hard work has paid off.

"Come on Kuroko let's celebrate!" Koganei-senpai said. I smiled and followed them.

We decided to go to Maji Burger and celebrated there.

"WE DID IT!" suddenly Coach jumps with so much happiness.

"And thanks to you two, because of your efforts we did it," Hyuuga-senpai said to me and Kagami.

"We did it because you are also there for us Senpai all of us did it," I said then gave them a smile.

We celebrated - laughing and eating, talking about the game. I am really happy right now I didn't know that I would find a team such as Seirin, their spirit and will is really strong and their bond is unbreakable.

"Kuroko..." called Kagami.

"What is it Kagami-kun?" I asked facing him. He seems nervous I wonder what would he say.

"Thanks for being my Shadow and helping me until now..." he said while being shy

"You don't have to thank me Kagami-kun because most of your improvements is because of your own efforts," I answered which made him ruffle my hair and then he smiled.

I smiled too, I know that in the end I will not regret my decision and I know that they will understand my decision but for now I'll just enjoy my time with them.

 **KAGAMI'S POV**

After our overwhelming victory during the winter cup everything started to go back to normal, morning and afternoon practices but this time our training are more deadly than ever.

"Hey Kagami did you see Kuroko?" asked Hyuga-senpai while he approach me.

"Uh I didn't see him, I didn't even notice him leaving," I answered

"Go find him we will be starting soon," he instructed then I hurriedly walked to the lockers room.

When I got here I heard Kuroko's voice talking to someone. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside, I saw him talking to someone over the phone.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan so no need to be worried, yes I will tell them soon but not now be patient okay good bye then," then he closed his phone and that's my cue to enter.

"Who was that?" I asked as I entered the room

"Kagami-kun you know it's rude to be eavesdropping on somebody's business," he said with his usual emotionless face but this time I can feel something different from him.

"Sorry, Captain is looking for you we better be at the court now," I just said ignoring the way how he answered my question a while ago.

During the whole practice I could not avoid to look at Kuroko. There's really something odd about him. He suddenly changed after we won the Winter Cup what could have happened to you Kuroko?

"KAGAMI!" someone shouted and I snapped seeing the ball heading to my direction hitting directly my face.

 **RIKO'S POV**

I can't believe it Kagami is really an idiot letting the ball hit his face, what is he thinking. I marched to where Kagami fuming with anger.

"Baka!" then I kicked him. "Being distracted during the practice, Focus Kagami!" I shouted at his face to make him get my point.

"Sorry coach," he apologized.

"Kagami-kun you're not yourself today is there something wrong?" Kuroko asked as he approach us.

"It's nothing," Kagami mumble.

After that we continued and eventually everything went well except for Kagami's mistakes. His not usually like this but seeing how he played today concerned me a lot. I need to talk to him.

 **KAGAMI'S POV**

After the practice Kuroko immediately bid us goodbye as if he's in a hurry. Why am I bothered by his sudden change? 'You're bothered because you're his friend' a nagging voice from my head said. After Kuroko left Coach suddenly barged in with cross arms while looking at me.

"What's wrong with you Kagami?" she asked her voice laced with a bit of annoyance and anger.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"Kagami, you know you can tell us what's bothering you," Kiyoshi-senpai said while ruffling my hair with his big hands.

"Let me guess is this about Kuroko?" Captain said while looking at me. I slowly nodded at the question.

"So what about Kuroko," he added. I instantly hesitated for seconds I debated with myself whether I'm going to tell them or not.

"Kagami spill it out!" Coach said impatiently while tapping her foot on the floor.

"I-I think there's something wrong with Kuroko, something has changed," I said while looking at them with their serious faces. We were surrounded by silence after I said those observations I have.

"I have noticed that too," Kiyoshi-senpai broke the silence.

"In fact Kagami-kun all of us noticed that Kuroko has changed after the Winter Cup," Captain confessed. "We just can't pinpoint what had changed in him because it's as if his acting normal," he quickly added.

"He became colder," I said making their eyes look at me with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Coach asked with a concerned voice.

"We all know how expressionless Kuroko can be but now he's colder I can't find any hint of warmth from him," I said.

"Can you make it more clear, you really suck at explanations," Coach commented, I just rolled my eyes at her comment.

"What I want to say is that Kuroko always keeps an expressionless face but even though he keeps that face always you could still feel warmth whenever he looks at you or whenever he plays basketball but after the winter cup he slowly became colder and becoming more colder each day," I slowly explained to them then again there is silence.

"Does the Generation of Miracles know about this?" Kiyoshi-senpai asked breaking the silence once again.

 **AOMINE'S POV**

I'm on my way now to Maji Burger, I was surprised to get a call from Kagami saying we should meet and talk about something very important. When I reached the place, I didn't expect to see the other four of the Generation of Miracles especially Akashi to be sitting with Seirin.

"I didn't expect you to be here Akashi," I smirked as I approach them.

"Actually it is not my intention to come but since thy said that this matter is really important and that it concerns one of us, I decided to come and hear what they have to say," Akashi stated with his usual boring face.

"Well Kagamicchi what do you want to talk about?" Kise started.

3RD PERSON POV

Before starting to speak Kagami took a deep breath and looked at them one by one.

"I-it's about Kuroko," Kagami started not sure of himself.

"Did something wrong happened to him?" this time it's Midorima who asked.

"Well not exactly like that, I-it's just that..." Kagami said nervously trailing at the last word.

"Kagami just go straight to the point," Aomine snapped getting tired of Kagami's incomplete explanations.

"Okay, Okay. Kuroko changed in a negative way, after the Winter cup we felt that there is something wrong with Kuroko and with a closer observation you can definitely tell that in some ways he changed, yes he acts himself as he always does but you could feel a negative aura coming from him and we called you here to know if something like this has already happened or if there is something we could do about this," Kagami finally explained leaving them silent.

"Something like this has never happened before, but if what you say is true there is only one way to find out," Akashi stated breaking the silence.

"What would that be Aka-chin?" Murasakibara finally spoke.

"Simple, we ask his family," came the answer from Akashi.

"Tetsu lives alone and I'm sure that no one here knows where his family is," Aomine said seriously, both Seirin and the Kiseki no Sedai nodded in agreement.

"Are you even using your brain Daiki? I suggested that because I have my resources that would do the job," Akashi said looking directly to Aomine. "Remember I am the absolute and I can do everything I want," he added bluntly with an authoritative voice sending shivers to all those who are there.

"Now that it's agreed while waiting for the information why don't we visit Kuroko and this will also be and opportunity for the Kiseki no Sedai to see Kuroko for themselves," Coach Riko said while standing up and motioning for them to follow.

 **KUROKO'S APARTMENT**

Riko, Teppei, Hyuga, Kagami together with the Generation of Miracles are now standing infront of the door of Kuroko's apartment while waiting for the door to be opened. Seirin's coach and the three members of her team stood there stiffly showing that they are nervous while the Generation of Miracles calmly stood there with anticipation and curiosity as to whyKagami would say that Kuroko has changed.

 **AOMINE'S POV**

After seems like a hundred years of waiting, the door finally opened revealing to us Kuroko. As soon as he stepped outside I could already feel the cold air around him. This is not definitely the Kuroko that I knew.

 **KISE'S POV**

There in front of us is Kurokocchi with his same deadpan expression but it seems that the air around him screams of danger. Is there something wrong with Kurokocchi? I thought to myself.

 **MIDORIMA'S POV**

As soon as Kuroko hd opened the door the atmosphere suddenly changed sending chills to my body, how could Kuroko emanate such dangerous and scary aura? Is this the Kuroko I have met at Teiko?

 **MURASAKIBARA'S POV**

I know that Kuroko is warm and his aura is warm but looking at him now the air around him is rather cold.

 **AKASHI'S POV**

This is definitely not the Kuroko I have known and I have played before, this is a different Kuroko and I think that this one is more dangerous than the other one.

 **KAGAMI'S POV**

I watched as the Generation of Miracles' smiling faces turned into a serious one when Kuroko stepped out of his apartment. I can sense that they have already noticed the change in Kuroko.

"It's a surprises to see you all here together," Kuroko said breaking the silence.

"It's because we decided to visit and since they are with us they have decided to tag along," Coach said as cheerfully as she could to at least lighten the mood.

"Okay come in," he ushered us inside his apartment. "Make yourselves at home," then he walked to the kitchen.

I shot the Generation of Miracles a knowing look and all of them nodded.

"That was definitely not eh Kurokocchi I have known," Kise whispered then he sighed.

"Kuro-chin is definitely not eh same anymore," Murasakibara suddenly commented.

"That's why we need to do something," I stated while looking at them.

"Of course we will," Aomina agreed.

After a while Kuroko came to where we are and served us drinks then he sat down joining us.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi called breaking the silence.

"What is it Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked with his deadpan expression.

"It seems that yo have changed," Akashi directly said making us all looked at him well sort of glaring at him.

"People change Akashi-kun," Kuroko simply answered.

"I know but many changes for good not for worse," Akashi stated while looking eye to eye with Kuroko. Suddenly the atmosphere became very heavy because both of them are now surround with dark aura.

The silence was broke of when suddenly the doorbell rang, startling us except or this red and blue haired guys emitting dark auras.

 **KUROKO TATSUMA'S POV**

It's nice to be back here at Japan again. I hastily went to my younger brother's house and unfortunately I got lost on my way there tor at least two hours. At last I have found it and pressed the doorbell after at least one minute the door opened revealing a tall young man with dark red hair and dark red eyes.

"Oh, HI! Is this Kuroko Tetsuya's apartment?" I asked while he is eyeing me curiously.

"Yes may I ask who are you?" he asked, I felt relieved knowing I was not lost.

"Oh, I'm Kuroko Tatsuma, Tetsuya's older brother," I introduced myself with a smile while his reaction was completely of a shock.

"Come in," he moved and I entered the apartment. We walked until we reached the living room and there I saw my brother with his usual serious face well it's more serious now.

"Hello Tetsuya!" I cheerfully greeted him. Tetsuya looked at me and a small smile appeared from his lips.

"I didn't expect you to be here," he said.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you," I said. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends," I smiled at him.

"Everybody I want you all to met my older brother Kuroko Tatsuma," my brother introduced me, I smiled at them but all of them are shocked while looking at me.

"They are my former team mates and current team mates," he introduced them to me one by one and by just looking at them I know that they are all great players.

"Nice meeting you all, so how do you take the darker Tetsuya?" I asked ant then all stared at me wide eyed.

 **AOMINE'S POV**

We were all shocked to know that this guy standing in front of us now is Tetsu's brother and what shocked us more is what he said.

"What do you mean by dark Kuroko?" I asked curiously.

"You mean you do not know about his personality changes?" he asked with a confused look.

"Yes we are not informed of this personality change," Akashi replied plainly.

"Oh my, that's unbelievable Kuroko why did you not tell them?" he eyed Kuroko.

"They did not ask," he stated.

"Why do you always keep important information from us Kuroko just because we did not ask," Midorima said while fixing his glasses.

"That would not be a problem because in the first place you should have asked," Kuroko answered again.

"I guess you should deal with dark Kuroko for the meantime and besides you can't do anything about it," Tetsu's brother sighed and sat in front of us.

"Now can you explain to us about this personality change?" I said wanting to know more about Tetsu's behaviour.

"You see Tetsuya is just very happy or should I say overly happy this overwhelming emotion changes Tetsuya to become a bad guy," he explained.

"So you're saying that when he experiences overwhelming emotions he can become the dark Tetsuya that we know," finally Kagami talked.

"Yes, but don't worry the change will not last long maybe after a month he'll be the Tetsuya that you all know," he assured us with a creepy smile.

"That's good news but the bad news would be, we will deal with Kuroko's odd behaviour for a month," Hyuga sighed.

"Now that you know will you all get out of my apartment you're crowding it," Kuroko then stated coldly.

We all nodded and stood up. We bid them goodbye went out of his apartment. I know that this one month would be like hell dealing with this cold dark Kuroko and I know that we all think the same.

 **TETSUYA'S POV**

I got to breathe now because they are gone. I was surely annoyed and irritated when they barged in here at my apartment asking silly and senseless questions.

"That was unbelievable Tetsuya, I can't believe you really did not tell them about that, you made them very worried about you," here we go again with my brother talking nonsense.

"I don't care," I stated, he just sighed in defeat.

"I just hope they have the patience to deal with your negative attitude for a whole month," he said then he lay on the couch and slept. I think he's tired and I bet he got lost finding my apartment.

If they truly are my friends they will deal with this situation patiently. This month would surely be very fun. *EVIL SMIRK*

 _ **Thank you for reading this one-shot of my mine for KUROKO NO BASUKE I hope you liked and enjoyed it!**_

 _ **After reading don't forget to leave any COMMENT, for this comments are really appreciated and are very well accepted.**_

 _ **I love KUROKO NO BASUKE!**_

FLAME HIME


End file.
